


Forget about it Ben

by TranquilDreams



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben is an ass in carlos' opinion, M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Instead of being at home were it was safe and warm, little Carlos was out in the meadow waiting for Ben who was running late. All while not knowing that a hungry golden eyed wolf was watching his small form from the shadows.





	Forget about it Ben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plagued_Chocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagued_Chocobo/gifts).



When Carlos got a letter from Ben, telling him to meet him in the woods at 8pm in the meadow they found a couple years back, he expected for the brunette to actually show up and not be half an hour late to something he planned.

Glancing around the Carlos sighed and pulled his red coat around him closer than before as a gust of wind rushed passed him. ‘’Where the hell is that idiot… Maybe he forgot, or he meant tomorrow’’ Chewing his bottom lip he gave another look around before starting to head back into the dense forest, unaware to the pair of glowing gold eyes following his small frame.

The owner of the eyes let out a low grown, to low for the boy to hear as the a set of paws slowly and quietly started to stalk him through the woods.

‘’I guess it’s my own fault for not asking if it was even today that he wanted to meet u-’’ The smaller mutters before letting out a yelp as he hears the snap of a twig from somewhere behind him, in the blackness of the woods. ‘’U-um… Ben is th-that you?’’

At not getting a response after a couple minutes, Carlos gulps and takes a few steps back as his eyes dart all over hoping to see or catch a glimpse of what snapped the twig. ‘’Co-come on Carlos… it was probably just a bunny… Stop overreacting’’ Taking a deep breath he slowly turns around and tries to relax his body, only to then freeze up more at hearing a loud growl behind him.

‘’Oh g-god help me…’’

Carlos whimpers as he turned his head to see a pair of now glowing eyes get closer and closer to him, gulping he clenches his fist in fear as he sees a large brown wolf come out of the brushes and stare at him hungrily, as it licks it’s lips.

‘’O-oh god, i’m gonna di-die…’’ Letting out a whimper the boy turns quickly and sprints in a random direction in fear, not even think about him triggering the wolf’s instinct to give into the chase and catch it’s new found prey being him.

The wolf watched watched Carlos run in fear, wagging it’s tail slightly it gave a howl before then chasing the boy as if they were a small little rabbit, that it would pin to the floor and devour slowly.

Panting hard as he hears the sound of paws following after him, Carlos let’s out a whimpers as he started to feel his legs start to ache, from forcing himself to move faster. ‘Please don’t let me die like this…’ Not being able to hold them back anymore tears start to fall from his eyes, blocking of his vision slightly which in turn made it hard for Carlos to see the tree root sticking out the ground.

‘’J-Jesus!! Oh god n-no… I have to keep movin-!?’’

Letting out a yelp the boy struggles to his feet and backs up against a tree as he hears the wolf catch up with him, and stand before him with the same hungry eyes, which now held a look of amusement to them.

Having a slight stare of with the wolf, the smaller let out a yelp as he say the wolf move backward slightly before sprinting in the air towards him. ‘This i-is it… this is how I di-die..’’ Clenching his eyes closed tight he waits for the wolves teeth to bite into him throat and rip them it out, only to let out a squeak at feeling a pair of lips on his neck.

Carlos opened his eyes is fear before staring in shock at a mop of brown hair, turning his head slightly he gasps at seeing who the owner of the brown hair was, as they pulled away from his neck. ‘’B-Ben? Wha… what the h-hell is going on!?’’

At still seeing the shock on the smallest face, Ben cupped one of Carlos’ checks as he leaned in and nipped his bottom lip. ‘’The wolf demanded you be tested to see if our mate was strong enough..’’ Moving his over hand the brunette places it on the smallers waist. ‘’And you passed~’’

‘’Mate? Pas-passed? … Ben you’ve lost me..’’

‘’Carlos I’m a born werewolf, I told you this months ago silly when we started dating!’’

Still shaking Carlos looks at the other with wide eyes before glaring at Ben. ‘’S-shut up I forgot… I-I was to sc-scared Ben to think about that!’’ Still glaring he tries to ignore the soft loving look in his boyfriends violet eyes, as he stares at him.

‘’I’m sorry for scaring you Carlos, I tried to try not over do it but got caught up in the rush of smelling you, You smelt so good and you emotions were so real~’’

 

‘’W-were real!? Of course they were, I was chased by a wolf that looked like it would eat me!’’

Ben smiles and kisses Carlos, who’s glare had lessened slightly before falling all together. ‘’Well maybe a did go a bit to far… but your right about the wanting to eat you part~’’ Pulling his boyfriend closer the taller moves to nuzzle at the pale freckled neck before him.

‘’Your suck a-an asshole..’’ Carlos growls slightly, before pushing Ben away from his neck with a sligh confused look. ‘’Wait… what do you mean i’m right about the eating part! ‘’ Letting his eyes go wide Carlos turns a dark red as Ben gives him a hungry look.

Seeing the small gulp nervously, Ben licks his lips and dives in to capture his lips with his own as he cups the back of the freckled teens neck and pulling him closer.

Carlos closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, moving one of his hands to go to grab at Ben’s shirt only to find warm skin under his hand. Breaking aways from the kiss he squeaks and turns even redder as he avoids looking downward. ‘’O-oh my god, Ben your clothes…’’

‘’What about them? Their safe at home~’’ Purring Ben grabs both of his boyfriends hands in one of his own and pins them about his head, against the tree. ‘’Their unneeded, just like your own~’’ Chuckling he watches as the smaller shivers, but not from the cold.

‘’Oh god w-we are not… here of all places, it’s freezing!’’

‘’True but I could warm you quickly Carlos, hehe’’

Glaring again at the taller, Carlos give him one a warning look and tugs at his hands trying to get them lose. ‘’Ben we are not having sex in the woods…’’ at seeing the other pout, the smaller gives a little smirk. ‘’I could say no sex at all for a month, if you like?’’

Ben gives a whimper before letting go of his small boyfriends wrists before looking sadly at the floor. ‘’Fine you win… outdoor sex..’’ Sighing he turns around in a sulk.

Walking passed the brunette, the smaller gives a cheeky grin and pats their bare ass as he looks forward, taking pleasure in the yelp Ben let out at the touch.

‘’I never said not ‘outdoor sex’ Benny just not sex in the woods, though if your not up to meadow sex tomorrow then fine~’’

‘’W-WAIT WHAT! Carlos that’s not fair!!’’

Whimpering the shifter chased after his lover that was now smiling and giving him the silent treatment while thinking of ways to tease his boyfriend tomorrow.


End file.
